


Teeth and Claws (The Forest of Lycoris)

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [18]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time, Lycoris no Mori, M/M, Mild Blood, Not ideal, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Werewolves, forest of lycoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: It’s too much. A little too painful, but somehow they know tonight is the only time they will share, and so neither of them stops.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Series: Smutember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 25





	Teeth and Claws (The Forest of Lycoris)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Lycoris drama CD! So tragic, so gay. I refer to the characters by their names in the drama.
> 
> Please note that both men are depicted as consenting adults.
> 
> Otoya- Blood  
> Tokiya- Randolph

Blood moaned, his cheeks flushing to match his hair as he sank down onto Randolph. 

Randolph’s claws pricked the skin of his hips, drawing thin drops of crimson.

“Blood,” Randolph rasped, sounding as strained as Blood felt.

Blood could hardly believe this was happening. Could hardly believe that he wanted this so viscerally. Giving himself— his first time— to a virtual stranger. A wolf with a strange past. A scarred man with kind, unnatural eyes.

“I’m okay,” Blood whispered, watching the twitch of Randolph’s jaw in the flickering firelight. 

“You’re lying,” said Randolph, no accusation, just a statement. “Stay still. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Blood twined their ten fingers together, licking the drops of his blood from Randolph’s claws and kissing each calloused fingertip. “What if I want the pain?”

Randolph frowned at him. “You’re a strange one.” He sighed. “Indulge me? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Blood did not know where the confidence came from as he sat straddling the man’s hips. It hurt, but it felt so right, too. To be stretched and naked under the stars in a field of flowers with this beautiful, broken man. He traced Randolph jaw. “You’re such a kind person. Such gentle eyes.”

Shame flickered across Randolph’s face. “You don’t know the things I’ve done.”

“I don’t,” Blood agreed, “but that doesn’t matter to me.”

Blood was not as naive as the villagers assumed. He knew how many men wished to take Randolph’s place. How many women would lift their skirts should he turn their way. He knew. He had always known. 

That’s why this was different. Randolph did not know him, and yet he knew him better than every townsperson. He was no prize. No trophy. A young man, but a man nonetheless.

Blood drew himself up, shuddering at the pull of skin and gravity that begged him to slide back down.

Randolph watched him with sharp, mismatched eyes. Blood moved one hand to cup Randolph’s cheek. “May I?”

Randolph hesitated, but nodded, leaning his scarred face into Blood’s palm.

Soft fingertips traced the puckered edges of the long-healed wound. He wondered what had caused such an injury, but he could not bring himself to ask, and Randolph couldn’t bring himself to answer.

Slowly, Blood sank back down, drawing moans from both of their lips.

Pain. Pleasure. It all blurred together as Blood pressed his palms to the dark fur of Randolph’s chest and rode up and down.

Somehow, their bodies knew this would be the only time. The only night. Though their hearts denied it.

Randolph grunted, biting his own lip hard enough to draw blood on the edge of his fangs. “B-Blood,” he rasped.

“Touch me,” Blood whispered.

Randolph shook his head. “Claws,” he said. A blush stained his unblemished cheek. 

Blood reached for his hand and brought it to his chest, dragging the tip of one claw along his skin, leaving a small, thin scratch. “Touch me,” he said again, firmer this time.

With trembling hands, Randolph sank his claws into Blood’s hips again. A shudder raced along Blood’s spine, and he clenched around Randolph, making them both choke on sharp noises.

“Oh,” said Blood, grinning.

“Oh,” said Randolph, his pupils blown wide with animalistic lust.

Blood placed a hand on either side of Randolph’s head, bending down to slot their lips together. “Take me,” he whispered to Randolph’s chapped lips. “Hard. Fast.” He felt Randolph’s cock twitch inside him. “Take me, Randolph.”

Grimacing, Randolph took a shuddering breath, drinking the lily-scented air. “If I start, I won’t be able to stop.”

“So don’t stop.”

The black iris of Randolph’s right eye seemed to grow impossibly darker to match his pupils. And then, suddenly, he was moving with inhuman speed.

Blood gasped, the air punched from his lungs as Randolph slammed into him over and over and over. “Ah! Oh, stars!” He buried his face against Randolph’s neck, breathing in the scent of spiderlilies and forest. “Yes...”

Claws dragged across his hips to his back, leaving thin trails of red in their wake. “Blood,” Randolph groaned. He trailed one clawed hand up Blood’s back, feeling the muscles shift beneath his razor-edged nails.

Blood moaned, lifting his head to crush their lips back together.

His tongue traced the edges of Randolph’s fangs. Sharp. Dangerous. But perfect. Randolph let Blood lead the kiss as he concentrated on their hips moving in tandem. Hard. Fast. Not quite wet enough.

It burned. It was too much. But neither one of them was willing to stop. 

Blood shuddered, sinking his short nails into Randolph’s shoulder. He moaned the other man’s name, pushing their foreheads together as their lips parted. “I think I might love you,” he whispered.

Randolph stilled in surprise. “That’s a bad idea,” he said at last.

“Then forget I ever said it,” Blood muttered, turning away. It was hard to feel dignified when he had been riding the man so wantonly.

Randolph caught his jaw in one hand. Firm, but careful not to scratch his face. “I never said I disagreed.” He dragged Blood’s mouth to his, kissing him hungry and slow.

Their hips rocked together until Blood was gasping and panting. “R-Randolph! Something’s c-coming...”

Randolph guided one of Blood’s hands to his mouth, licking the palm with broad strokes of his tongue. Blood peered down at him with curious, hazy eyes as Randolph led their hands down to his unattended cock, wrapping Blood’s wet palm around himself.

Just like that, with Randolph stroking him through Blood’s hand, Blood came hard and suddenly, not bothering to stifle his scream in the open field.

Blood’s walls clenched with orgasm, and Randolph managed little more than a few more thrusts before he was cumming, too.

His teeth sank into Blood’s bare shoulder, and his claws dug deep as he trembled and held the younger man tight.

Blood whimpered. So much. So warm and sticky. He ran his shaking hand through Randolph’s hair. “Thank you.”

When Randolph returned to his senses, his claws and teeth fell away. He sighed, tracing the bite on Blood’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I should have held back.”

Blood shook his head as he laid down beside Randolph. “I liked it.”

Randolph cradled his cheek with a wry smile. “You are a strange one, indeed.” He glanced up at the stars. “It’s late, you should rest.”

Randolph carried him back to the cave and wrapped them both in his blanket. “Sweet dreams,” he murmured.

“Sweet dreams,” Blood answered, already on the edge of sleep.

From the shadows, Black Hood observed, his grin cruel as he twirled a lycoris flower in his hand. “The forest will always be watching. Sweet dreams, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Black Hood- Cecil


End file.
